I Know It Hurts
by MSMx
Summary: Gail has a boyfriend but all she wants is Holly.


**Gail and Holly prompt: Gail has a boyfriend but she can't seem to stop thinking about a certain hot forensic pathologist friend of hers named Holly**

**Slightly AU**

Gail rested her hand on her gun automatically as she walked towards the sectioned off crime scene. She was late to parade this morning because she slept through her alarm so she'd copped the shitty job of questioning witnesses for the last hour and a half.

Talking to a large number of people today was the last thing she wanted. Gail had had a big night at The Penny. She doesn't remember what time she left the bar but she does remember that she drank a lot of tequila.

She also remembers that she spent the entire night with Holly.

Gail shook her head and smiled at the thought. She ducked under the yellow tape and butterflies filled her stomach when she saw the person currently invading her thoughts.

Gail rubbed her hands over her shirt, trying to get rid of the creases before taking a few more steps, stopping by Holly's side. "Dr Stewart," she acknowledged seriously.

Holly turned slightly, resting her clipboard on her thigh. "Officer." Holly's face lit up as soon as she saw Gail, a lopsided grin forming quickly. Since the moment they met, Gail knew that smile was going to be a serious problem.

And she was right. Gail felt her heart rate quicken and a stupid grin plaster across her face.

"You're looking a bit under the weather today," Gail played. Holly did look weary, and Gail planned on giving as much as she could.

Holly playfully knocked Gail's shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Gail. I'm never drinking with you again."

Gail cackled and stepped backward. "Aw, but it was such a fun night!"

"It was not a fun morning," Holly grumbled. She flipped her clipboard shut and reached around, placing it in her bag. She rested on Gail's shoulder slightly causing a sharp intake of breath from the police officer. "How are you even standing right now? You drank so much more than me."

"I'm immune to hangovers."

"Liar," Holly mused. She started walking away, gesturing for Gail to follow.

"You're a doctor, Hols. How have you never heard of the rare medical condition that prevents people from getting hangovers?" Gail poked her shoulder, making Holly look at her. "Are you lying to me? You're not a real doctor are you?" she lets our sarcastically, grabbing her arm and stopping their movement.

"Oh be quiet!" She pushed Gail away laughing, causing other people to look their way. "You're extra feisty this morning. I love it."

Gail froze at Holly's words. She felt her chest become heavy and her mouth become dry. She smiled softly and started walking again, watching Holly through the corner of her eye. "Y-yeah," she stuttered. Gail wanted to change the subject quickly, so she putted back towards the bodies being loaded into the transport van. "So what's the verdict?"

"Standard gunshot to the chest. We'll take the bodies back and have a thorough examination but looks to be pretty clear cause of the death."

"Right on, Doc." Gail took a deep breath. She really needed to calm herself down. "Where's your car?"

"Oh I didn't drive today," Holly answered nonchalantly.

Gail frowned and pursed her lips. "Um, why?" she asked shaking her head. "Oh my god. Please don't tell me you walked here?" Gail turned to Holly in horror, hand clutched to her chest sarcastically.

"No, Gail," she rolled her eyes. "I was afraid that I'd still be over the limit from all the alcohol last night so yeah, I was just being safe."

"Wow." Gail was impressed. She smiled and nudged her, "Why aren't you the cop?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can't help if I'm a stickler for the rules," Holly responded. She smiled as she ducked down under the yellow tape, holding it up for Gail.

Gail grinned and followed her, stepping out onto the road. "Do you need a lift back to the morgue?"

"Oh, no. I'll just wait for Rodney. I'll give him a call now," Holly shook her head and went to reach for her phone. Gail snatched it away from her and jiggled her keys in front of them.

"Nope. Get in the squad car," she quipped.

"Gail," Holly objected, shaking her head as she tried to get her phone back.

Gail laughed and ran over to her squad. "I'll arrest you."

"Excuse me?" Holly couldn't help but laugh and slowly followed.

Gail opened the passenger side door and nodded for Holly to enter. "Get in the car or I'll arrest you."

Holly gave up and went to the door the door, gently grazing Gail's hand as she entered. "You're impossible."

—-

"What are you doing tonight?" Gail asked as she pulled the squad car into the morgue car park.

"Nothing yet," Holly answered, lifting her head up from some notes she'd taken at the crime scene.

"Cool! I'm coming over." She put the car in park and smiled at Holly but frowned when she noticed a sad look cross Holly's face.

Holly turned her body towards the driver's seat. "Gail…"

"What?"

Holly let out a sigh and reached forward to take Gail's hand. Gail felt herself tense up. The intense butterflies from earlier, and really whenever they hung out together, were back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away," Gail gulped.

"What's going on with us?" Their eyes met and Gail recoiled slightly. She felt Holly squeeze her hand softly.

"What?" she whispered.

"I mean, we always hang out. Are we friends?" Gail shot her a 'duh' look and Holly smiled. "Okay… Shit. I don't really know how to say this," she mumbled.

"Try." Gail couldn't look at her any more, turning her head towards the entrance of the morgue. Holly watched her intently before bring her free hand up to Gail's face, forcing her to look at her.

Gail let out a small breath at the action.

"You have a boyfriend yet you're with me practically every night," Holly said gently.

"So?"

"So? Come on, Gail. Help me out here," she scolded. Holly undid her seat belt and moved closer to the center console. Gail looked away. "Because I feel something… Something more than friendship."

Gail's eye's shot up. Her chest was thumping so loudly that she was sure Holly could hear it. "You do?"

"Yes. And I know you do too," she answered softly.

Gail went limp in her seat, squeezing Holly's hand. She looked into her eyes and felt her thoughts become fuzzy. She shook her head, not able to control the words out of her mouth. "I just, I-"

"Hey, it's okay," Holly interjected, sensing her apprehensiveness. "It's scary, right? I've never felt like this before either."

"I'm petrified," Gail murmured.

Holly smiled that dumb, lopsided grin and Gail felt herself melt. She looked at her shyly, a comfortable silence taking over the car. Before Gail could realise what was happening, Holly reached up and and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

Gail's breath hitched as her eyes scanned the women in front of her. She bit her lip and moved in slightly. Holly mirrored her actions, resting her free hand on Gail's thigh.

She felt her entire body heat up at Holly's touch and when Holly moved in a tiny bit closer, her breath hitched once more.

Radio static sounded loudly through the car, making Gail jump back in shock. She listened to the message before bringing her hand to her eyes and groaning loudly. "Fuck, I have to go. Fuck."

Holly smiled, stroking her thumb over Gail's hand. "It's okay. Breathe, Gail. I'll see you tonight?" She leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on Gail's cheek.

"Sure," she answered softly. Holly grinned once more before opening the car door and leaving.

"What is going on with you lately?" Gail paused her game and turned to look at Nick. He was standing in the kitchen with keys still in hand. He'd walked through the door 10 minutes prior, Gail not even acknowledging his existence.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about," she shrugged. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

He dropped the keys onto the kitchen bench, walking into the lounge room and sitting down next to Gail. "You're just acting super weird…"

"Please. Elaborate," she snapped. Gail felt her face tense up at the conversation she was about to have.

He turned towards her and shook his head. "You know, you're just acting odd."

"Nicholas, I never pegged you for a smart one and what you're doing right now? It's only adding fuel to that fire," Gail spat. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible and go back to her game. "You need to use your words."

"Well for one… We haven't had sex in almost two weeks." His voice became soft as he reached for Gail's hand. "And you always seem to be daydreaming. You ignored me at least four times last night when I tried to start a conversation."

"I've been busy." And she had. A month ago Gail had met someone who turned her entire being upside down. They made her feel something she'd never felt before.

Gail wished she'd never set foot in forensics that day, but she had. She'd met Holly Stewart.

And from that day on, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. And God, her heart thumped whenever she was around her.

She'd almost kissed her.

That was the moment Gail realised she needed to run, so she decided to take some annual leave and clear her head. But of course, it's just done the opposite. Being at home alone everyday had only made Gail think of her even more.

"Gail, you're on holiday leave," Nick scoffed, moving away from her. "If playing Xbox all day is what you consider to be busy…"

"I just haven't been in the mood, okay?" Gail turned towards him, cutting him off with a yell.

"Fine." Nick shuffled awkwardly on the couch. A silence hovered over them as Gail tapped her controller. "How about we go out tonight then?" He turned to her, grabbing her hand." A huge murder case got busted today and a few of us are going to The Penny with forensics."

"Forensics?" she gulped.

"Yeah, Holly's coming." Gail felt a shiver up her back and her breathing increase. "I know you're friends so I made sure she'd be there just so you'd have someone to talk to."

"Thanks," Gail whispered. She pressed play on her game and immediately shot an enemy in the head.

"Awesome… So we'll go in an hour?" Gail nodded, her words failing her. "We're okay right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, looking straight ahead. "We're okay."

—

The Penny was absolutely thrilling tonight. Gail was sitting at a table full of boys talking about sport and Holly had yet to show up.

She felt her hands become clammy and her heart rate speed up. She was not prepared to see Holly at all. The last time they'd been together they had almost made out in her squad car.

Gail downed the rest of her drink at the thought.

"Come on, if you're gonna back the Red Sox then I'm going to ignore you!" Nick shouted across the table. Gail rolled her eyes at their conversation and reached for his beer, taking a sip.

One of the forensic pathologist chimed in across the table, way too drunk for Gail's liking. "The Red Sox are a sporting institution! They're the best!"

"Dude they suck! Blue Jays, mate. Blue Jays!" Nick laughed and turned towards Gail, wrapping his arm around her.

Gail stiffened, downed the rest of Nick's drink and went to get up. "I'm getting some air." She pushed Nick's arm off her and stumbled out of her chair.

Nick frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No. All this baseball talk has brought up horrible, horrible memories of playing softball when I was a kid. I never got over being hit by the ball and my god, it's just so traumatic speaking about it…" she lets out in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Uncalled for," Nick mumbled.

"Hey, you're the one who asked the dumb question!" She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and held out her hand. "I'll be back soon. Give me your wallet so I can get a drink when I come back inside."

She watched Nick reach of his wallet on the table, grabbed it and smiled at him before walking away.

"You're welcome," he yelled after her.

She ignored him and continued towards the front door, pushing it open with ease. Gail closed her eyes and basked in the cold air hitting her face. She smiled and turned the corner, only to run straight into a body.

Gail's eyes shot open and her mouth went dry. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hello to you too," Holly replied. They were standing close and Gail felt her chest become heavy. She gulped loudly and tried to take a step backwards but her feet wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her gaze faltering from the gorgeous girl in front of her. "It's just… I-"

"You look beautiful," Holly interjected.

Gail turned around, leaning against the wall. "Stop it…"

"Gail." Holly grabbed Gail's hand, an immediate shock overcoming the two of them. "I've missed you."

"You have?" she whispered. Gail felt her eyelashes flutter and her face heat. She looked up momentarily to see that stupid, beautiful lopsided grin plastered across Holly's face.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that car ride back to the morgue from the gang shooting on Yonge."

"You sure know how to make a girl swoon with your words…" Gail scoffed.

"Don't do that." Holly squeezed her hand. "Do go into your snarky defense mechanism. I know you feel what I'm feeling. We almost kissed, Gail. And then you ran off on holiday lea-."

Gail turned into her, pain plastered across her face. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Holly." Her voice dropped and her feet shuffled below her. "You're completely ruining me."

Holly reached forward, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Gail's ear. "Yeah?"

Gail leaned forward, placing the gentlest of kisses on the woman in front of her. "Yes."

Gail hummed as she felt a cool breeze hit her face. A strong arm wrapped around her tightly as the wind started to rock the hammock she was lying on back and forth. She turned into Holly's chest, her hand clenching the blanket covering them.

When Gail had first seen the hammock on Holly's back porch, she laughed. Who owned hammocks these days? Holly of course. Now here she was, late afternoon, watching the sunset in the arms of the person who'd flipped her life upside down.

They had hardly been apart from each other all week. Gail had stayed there every night she didn't have work and had already claimed a drawer in Holly's bedside table.

The light breeze and their quiet breaths were the only sounds hitting their ears. They were in heaven. Just as Gail started to close her eyes and snuggle in further to Holly, she heard a sigh. "When are you going to talk to Nick?"

"Why do I have to? We've already broken up," Gail groaned, wrapping her arm tighter around Holly's waist.

Gail heard her sigh again. She knew that she was being difficult but she couldn't help it. "Gail, just because you haven't been home this week or spoken to him at all doesn't mean you've broken up," Holly let out calmly, bringing her hand up to softly stroke Gail's hair.

Gail purred. "Sure it does. But why are you bringing this up? Do you want me to go home?" She sat up slightly in an awkward position, brows together harshly as she looked at Holly.

"That's not what I said," she replied, reaching forward and placing a feather-like kiss on Gail's cheek. "This week has been amazing."

"I know," Gail sighed, falling ungracefully back over Holly.

"So talk to him. Please," Holly begged. The wind combined with Gail's sudden movements rocked the hammock faster, causing a slight creaking noise to start. "I want to be able to officially call you mine and I still feel so guilty about going behind his back."

The words made Gail's heart snap. She threw her leg over Holly's hip so that they're bodies were now flush. She lifted her head and gently rested her hand on Holly's cheek. "It's okay, Hols. This?" Gail murmured, motioned between the two of them. "This was inevitable."

"But now I'll be forever known as a cheater…"

"Who cares? You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time," Gail said quickly, lowering her eyes. "We can be cheaters together."

"Smooth," Holly grinned.

Gail dropped her head again, resting on Holly's chest. "I try."

A silence overcame them once more as the orange and blue of the sunset filled the sky. Gail felt fingers at her chin, timidly lifting her head up. "I have one condition if you're going to stay with me tonight," Holly smiled, looking down at Gail.

"What is it? Do you want me to go that thing with my tongue again?" Gail motioned her eyebrows up and down as she watched Holly blush.

Holly gulped. "Fuck, um yes. But that wasn't what I was going to say," she husked in response. "Promise me you'll talk to Nick tomorrow."

"Holly…" Gail protested, shaking her head.

"Promise me, Peck"

"I love when you use my last name. So aggressive," Gail said seductively, running her hand up and down Holly's arm.

"Gail, stop it. I'm being serious and I want you to promise me you'll finally talk to Nick tomorrow."

Gail waited a moment before sitting up, straddling Holly "Can you be there with me?" she said softly.

"Of course, baby." They kissed quickly. Once. Twice. "Of course."

—-

"Ready?" Holly asked as they stood on the front porch of Nick's house.

Gail squeezed her hand tightly, staring intently at the door in front of them. "No."

Holly purse her lips and pulled her into a strong embrace. She felt Gail go limp in her arms, and pressure cover her back. "How about now?" she whispered as they pulled away.

Gail shook her head. "Still no." Holly smiled, rolling her eyes as she stepped in, kissing Gail gently. "Okay, now I'm totally ready," Gail grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

The door opened suddenly. Nick stood there, gym bag and car keys in hand, looking at the scene in front of him. His mouth dropped open and his face contorted in anger. "This is why you've been avoiding me?"

Gail immediately stepped away from Holly, reaching for his hand. "Nick!"

He shrugged her off and pointed at Holly. "Is this what it looks like? You're cheating on me?" He said sternly. "God, this past week makes total sense now! I though that I'd done something to piss you off but nope, you've been going behind my back with someone else! You made me feel like the bad guy!" Nick threw his head back and scoffed, before dropping his bag forcefully on the porch.

"I'm sorry, Nick. It just happened… I-I didn't mean for it at all," Gail stumbled, Holly quickly grabbed her hand, smiling softly at her words.

"Since when do you even like women?"

Gail turned to Holly, taking a long, calming breath. "Since I met Holly," she whispered.

Nick watched the two of them. His face was now showing no emotion. "How long?"

"What?" Gail blinked, returning her gaze to her boyfriend. No, ex-boyfriend.

He pointed to Holly and then back to her, frowning as he did. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since that night at The Penny when you wouldn't shut up about baseball. I'm sorry, Nick. I know you might not believe me right now but I really am sorry." Gail stepped forward, once again trying to grab his hand. He let her this time and looked at her face.

He felt defeated. Sure, he knew they'd been having problems for a while but he never thought Gail was cheating on him. His gaze drifted to Holly and he sighed. "Are you happy?"

She let go of his hand and nodded, stepping back and wrapping her arm around Holly's waist. "Yes," Gail responded, a small tear escaping down her face. "I've never been happier."

Nick pursed his lips and silently nodded. He stood silently for a moment before reaching down to pick up his bag. "I have to go to shift, can we talk more this afternoon?"

"Of course." Gail was taken back at the sudden change of events. She thought this was going to be a lot uglier than it turned out to be. "You're not angry?"

He closed the door behind him, locking it. "I'm still just trying to process everything," he said answered, defeated. "I need some time to think, okay?"

"Just, just message me when you're ready."

He walked forward, placing a kiss on her temple before he descended down porch stairs. "Bye, Gail."


End file.
